El tutor del infierno
by Mynka
Summary: Sakura es buena en la mayoría de asignaturas, excepto una en especial. Las matemáticas. Para mejorar, debe asistir a clases de apoyo con un joven, atractivo y odioso tutor. Ese maldito, Itachi Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Como dice casi todo el mundo, si, **que estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Mashashi Kishimoto. Y los utilizo para mis porns fanfics.**

Bueno, este es un fanfic que hice **IS.** Me inspire cuando recorde lo divertido y difícil que es una relacion de profesor y alumna. El problema es que no me gustaria que se llevasen 15 años de diferencia, se llevaran seis. Mejor, no? xD

Itachi es un maldito FRIOOO! Y Sakura el tipo de chica que es, orgullosa y chachi *_* ADSASD Espero que les guste mi historia y dejar Rewieus ;_; please.

**Capitulo uno: El demonio de las formulas.**

- Vaya, parece que Sakura tiene ganas de explicarnos el último ejercicio. ¿Te importaría deleitarnos con tu gran atención que has tenido durante toda la clase?-

Genial Sakura, genial, pensó. No, ni soñarlo. Estaba harta de que le dejase en ridículo delante de toda la clase de apoyo. Matemáticas, por favor. ¿A quien le interesan esos malditos números sin sentido? Por lo menos a ella no.

Era mala, lo admitía, pero si no las tragaba… ¿que iba hacer entonces? Lo peor es que era la única asignatura que suspendía. En las demás sacaba notables, algunos que otros ''bien'', pero en general, era buena estudiante. Pero esa asignatura llamada ''matemáticas'' era su perdición, no mejor dicho, el tutor de apoyo era La peor perdición de la historia. La humillaba, se reía de sus ejercicios, la trataba como basura y de una forma tan elegante que nadie lo notaba, pero ella si lo notaba, claro que si. Sus mofas eran insoportables, le hacían retorcerse de frustración. Pero nada más podría hacer con un tutor de tan solo veintidós años, que era más estricto que el viejo gruñón que tenían como actual profesor oficial de la asignatura.

- Haruno, te espera la clase.- Volvió ha nombrarla, pero de una forma mas dura y ronca. Sakura se levantó de su asiento resignada y con la cabeza gacha. Últimamente no estaba del humor necesario para prestar atención en las clases. Su padre se había ido de viaje, otra vez, y le echaba mucho de menos. Muchos profesores la comprendían y dejaba que se relajase un poco hasta que pasara un tiempo, pero ese hombre no era tan compasivo. Era un demonio del abrasador infierno negro.

Sakura cogió con su mano el rotulador negro permanente y lo poso duramente sobre la lisa y blanca pizarra de plástico. Deslizó nerviosamente el rotulador, copiando los números que daba el ejercicio y puso su libreta en la mesa vacía que estaba en primera fila. Al menos podría tener un pequeño apoyo. El tutor les dejaba mirar su libreta, era lo único bueno.

Cuando terminó de copiarlo empezó a ojear las hojas cuadriculares de su libreta gastada.

- Sakura, aparta la libreta de hay.- Dijo secamente el tutor. Sakura le miro con cara de sorpresa, al igual que toda la clase.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?- Balbuceó algo atrancada por la situación fuera de lugar.

- Chica, muy sencillo, por que en ningún momento he dicho que la puedas usar.- Le habló como si fuese retrasada.

- Pero… normalmente…-

- Normalmente, si dejo que miren la libreta, pero como tú no estas como normalmente deberías estar, voy a ser igual de _anormal _que tú.- Vale, se había pasado.

- Perdone usted si ser anormal es estar deprimida.- No, la chica del pelo rosa era demasiado orgullosa como para tolerar tales burlas tan repugnantes.

- Perdone usted pero una cosa es tu vida fuera de clase y otra aquí. Céntrate, yo no voy a dejar mi trabajo porque mi padre se tenga que ir a trabajar.- Si antes se había pasado,

ahora se había tirado directamente a la nada con mil bombas. Pero no podía ir más allá para contestarle, así que se calló e hizo el ejercicio en silencio. Como lo realizó desastrosamente mal, el profesor le puso un cero más un negativo extra por la contestación, aunque no le había faltado el respeto en ningún momento.

Terminó la clase y Sakura se quedó la última, como siempre. No sabía como se las arreglaba para ser una tardona. Y como siempre, el se quedaba mirándola con odio. Llevaba dando clases de apoyo desde hace cuatro meses con el. Con los antiguos tutores no resultaba tan difícil aprender, en cambio, con ese… su manera de tratarla, la forma de insultarla indirectamente muy directamente y su maliciosa sonrisa al ver sus torpes movimientos, hacia que Sakura perdiese el interés por atender.

Cogió su libro de matemáticas y lo guardo nerviosamente en la mochila, junto a su estuche medio abierto, donde unos cuantos bolígrafos sin tinta se caían. No soportaba más estar en esa situación, notar el aura negra que desprendía le daba angustia. Y sin miramientos y con la cabeza baja, ando lo más rápido hacia la puerta. Eran las siete de la tarde, las clases duraban una hora y media.

- Sakura.- Le nombro de manera cortante y fría. Ella giro lentamente y vio como se apoyaba en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. La luz de la ventana le daba a contraluz, viéndose solo esos ojos oscuros casi rojizos. – Quiero hablar con tu madre.- Sakura trago saliva.

- ¿Para que?- No podía evitarlo, ¿¡De que demonios quería hablar con su madre!

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Es de profesor a madre.- Se armó de valor.

- ¡Claro que me importa! Es mi madre y de lo que vais ha hablar es de mi.-

- Mira, Sakura,- sus ojos se cerraron, - tú eres menor de edad, solo tienes dieciséis años. No tienes poder de tu vida aún.- Y volvió a abrirlos. Mostrando su suave mosqueo.

- Soy una persona, no importa mi edad. Esa es una estúpida ley y lo que tu dices lo hace más estúpido.- Sakura se tapó la boca enseguida y abrió los ojos a mas no poder. Mierda, había cometido el tremendo error de contestarle. El también abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miro como nunca antes le miro. Podía leer el nombre de su sentimiento en sus ojos: Verdadero Enfado.

- Dile a tu madre que iré mañana después de clase.- Y se marchó, adelantando a Sakura y dejándola sola en la sala asombrada y asustada.

Era el día. Faltaba cinco minutos para que el profesor diese finalizada la clase y se montase en su, segurísimo elegante coche, y se dirigiese a su casa. No por favor, no.

Ese día había sido desastroso para Sakura. Por culpa de la preocupación no pudo estar atenta en casi ninguna de las clases y sus torpes movimientos en Educación Física, la llevó directa al _reino de los negativos._

Luego, se peleo con Ino, otra vez, pero esta vez más fuerte que nunca. Su querida amiga rubia no toleraba la poca atención, y ella, ese día, no le hacia caso a ninguno de sus parloteos. Maldito profesor, recordó su nombre, su odioso nombre, **Itachi Uchiha.**

Solo de pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta. Cuando alguien lo pronunciaba, daba por seguro que un cervatillo moría. Casi todos le temían, no, todos le temían. Era el más estricto de todos a pesar de ser el mas joven. No se consideraba profesor, solo un universitario contratado por su avanzada capacidad de emprender una clase. Había muchos últimamente. Pero era tan joven, y parecía un maldito viejo verde sádico que se excitaba con el placer de poner innumerables ceros. _ Cabrón ,_ pensó Sakura.

Pero solo daba clases de apoyo de matemáticas para los del segundo y tercer año. Y las chicas que había en las clases eran pocas. Algunas hasta suspendían por poder tener clase con él.

Sonó el timbre, y el dio por fin a su explicación, mando treinta ''fáciles'' ejercicios y todos se fueron con depresión, quedando ellos de nuevo solos. Esta vez el era el que tardaba.

- Profesor.- Le nombró. El la miró con esos ojos terroríficos.- ¿Se va andando o en coche?-

- En moto. – Respondió y volvió hacia su tarea de recoger sus cosas.

- ¿¡Una moto!- Grito sorprendida, y miro hacia otro lado, no quería decirlo en voz alta y el volvió a mirarla, con esa cara indiferente ligeramente mosqueada. No se esperaba que un tipo tan refinado como el se transportara en tal vehículo.

- Si, ¿que haces aún aquí Sakura?- Está le miro extrañada.

- Esperándole.- Pronunció casi en un susurro. Imbécil, encima que perdía su valioso tiempo en estar de pie ¡por él!

- No hace falta, vete. No entiendo lo que haces.- Y tomo su maletín y fue directo a la puerta, pero ella le detuvo y le agarro del brazo.

- ¡¿Cómo que hago!- El le dirigió la mirada y ella todo su enfado.- ¡Vas ha hablar con mi madre, te tengo que indicar donde vivo!-

Itachi dio un pequeño respingo, recordando ese detalle y suspiró.

- Cambié la cita, hoy no puedo.- Y se soltó de su agarré volviendo la mano al manillar, pero ella en un rápido movimiento se puso delante de la puerta.

- ¿¡Y no me avisas!- Gritó roja. Su cabreó llego a fondo. El arqueó una ceja, y miro hacia un lado.

- Me acabó de acordar,- y volvió a mirarla.- Ahora, quítate.- Ordenó.

- Podrías pedirme disculpas.- Contestó. El se tensó y la cogió de los hombros apartándola en un ágil y rápido movimiento. No fue un golpe, solo un suave toque. Y salió de la clase otra vez, dejándola de nuevo allí como ayer. Entonces recordó que era viernes.

Sakura despertó a las once y media de la mañana. Que mal día el de ayer. Tenía que arreglar el enfado de Ino lo antes posible para poder contarle lo que le paso con el profesor. Al terminar de desperezarse, bajo ha servirse el desayuno, se hizo unos _pancakes_ con chocolate y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Al rato llego su madre con cara de estrés y moviéndose de un lado para otro.

- Mamá, ¿que te pasa?-

- Nada, estaba buscando algo muy importante para el trabajo. Es un pendrive rojo, ¿lo has visto?- La hija de la madre negó con la cabeza y volvió al desayuno. Su madre subió las escaleras torpemente, mientras ella no dejaba de pensar en que le habría pasado al estúpido ese para que no pudiese ir a esa cita. ¡Era un maleducado! Se olvido por completo y no le dijo nada…

- ¡Sakura!- Escuchó el gran grito de su madre desde arriba y se asomo por las escaleras, viendo su madre apoyada desde el bordillo de estas.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Me tengo que ir al trabajo o llegare tarde, arregla el desorden del salón, ¡y no hagas el vago! – Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Por mucho que creciese siempre le trataría igual.

La mañana pasó volando. Llamo a Ino después de ordenar la casa, y como siempre se perdonaron. Le contó todo lo que paso con el profesor y como esta se impresionaba. Luego no pudo evitar echarse una siesta hasta que llegase la hora de comer. Inevitablemente, se paso demasiado tiempo soñando en que destruía las matemáticas y se levanto a las cinco de la tarde. Se acariciaba la cabeza mientras se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto. _Oh, si, Sakura que bonita eres cuando te levantas de la siesta…_, se dijo mentalmente de una forma tan irónica que hasta los pájaros notaron esas extrañas vibraciones.

Escuchaba murmullos en el piso de abajo. Era su madre hablando, seguramente por teléfono.

Sakura comenzó a caminar, notaba como le rujia el estomago. Tenía hambre. Mucha hambre.

- ¡Mama hazme la meriendaaaaaaa! – Grito. Bajando con solo una camisa y en bragas fue al salón. Que pereza, ahora después tenia que hacer la tarea de matemáticas, siempre igual. En su vida, lo que más le ocupaba era eso. Su profesor, el verdadero de esa asignatura, no era tan duro con ella y se preocupaba de mandar lo menos posible para que sus alumnos le tomasen cariño a esa pobre materia a la que casi todos odian por su dificultad. A Sakura le emocionaba tal acto de aquel viejo profesor, pero no podía realizar su deseo ya que, había un demonio por detrás que hacia que quisiese asesinarlas. Bajo las escaleras pesadamente, hasta abajo, donde vio a su madre hablando con otra persona en la cocina, solo veía su madre, la otra persona estaba detrás de la puerta. Ha estas horas seria la vecina cotilla. Su madre le miro roja y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Sakura esas formas! Dios mió, ponte la ropa, ¡corre!- Su madre grito, pero Sakura no entendía lo que quería decir. A medida que avanzaba veía una silueta alta y firme. No podía ser la vecina regordeta y cotilla. Luego, siguió caminando hasta definir un cabello largo y oscuro, y unos ojos tan extraños que parecían del infierno. No, no podía ser. No podía creer que la persona con quien hablaba su madre era tal personaje…

- Vaya, Haruno, no sabia que aun le pedías la merienda a tu madre.- Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa. Definitivamente, Itachi Uchiha, su tutor, vino a visitarla ese sábado. ¡Y ella en bragas!

¿Que os ha parecido? Ay dios, espero que os halla gustado ;_; LOVEEEEEEEE, Mynka os ammmaa


	2. Chapter 2

perdonenmeeeeeee! lo siento de verdad! Yo si quer soy un demonio ;_; a mi me da rabia cuando tardan en poner las contis y yo he tardado tanto! Es que he tenido algunos problemas con el capitulo, no estaba segura si lo estaba haciendo bien o si iba demasiado deprisa. Además, lo he puesto mas largo de lo normal por petición de ingrid uchiha. Seguro que tambien os gustaria que fuese largo a las demás, no?

En fin costesto a los rewiews si no os importa! :-D ante todo muchisimas gracias, me han echo sonreir un montón!

**Phoenix : **Gracias ;_; espero que lo sigas y perdona mi tardanza! *3* Besos preciosa! Y gracias por ser la primera tambien! Me llena el corazón

**Akatsukihime : **¡Ayy! Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase tanto! y perdona mi tardaaanza ;_; lovee

**dreish : **Ahh dios! Me encanto que te gustase! Gracias. Bueno, mas o menos entendi que te hubiese gustado que Itachi hubiese aparecido mas pro el principio, nose, perdoname no entendi muy bien lo qeu dijiste D: De todas formas, he intentado sacar mas Itachi con este capitulo. Es que quiero que halla mas trama y misterio y sobre todo quiero que Itachi sea un misterio hasta el final asi que lo intentare. Pero hare todo lo posible para hacerlo aparecer más. Besos y muchas gracias!

**MonoChronus :** ¿Que decirte? Si eres un cielo ;_; me ha encantado que te encantase y que aceptases mi historia como buena. Realmente de admiro mucho chron-san. Espero poder gustarte con mis proximos capitulos tambien. Este la verdad es algo lioso, pero poco a poco ireis entendiendo. ¿De acuerdo? Si Itachi es muy atrevido y quiero que siga siendo así y vereis poco a poco como es. Espero que os transmita lo mismo que me transmite a mi y tambien espero que os quede satisfactorio este capitulo! LOVEEEEE POR U

**xxVerithoxx :** Si, ¿quien no odia las malditas matematicas? xDD Y Itachi es demasiado, espero captar toda su sexytura *_* muchas gracias por tu review! Espero qeu sigas mi historia! BESOSSS

**Uchiha Fans :** Gracias Stephan por tu suerte! *-* la agarré! Ultimamente ando con dificultad para los fics. Pero espero que te siga gustando mi historia y si yo tambien adoro esa relacion! Besos y muchas gracias

**sakurita-akatsuki : **¡Muchas gracias ;_;! Espero seguir haciendo que te guste, besos preciosa, me has animado muchooo!

**Sakemi-san :** ¡GRAAAAACIAS! Siii, es demasiado vergonzoso, ;_; pero adoro los momentos vergonzosos, ¿sere mas mala que el propio Itachi? e_e xDD creo que nadie le puede superar en su rol de profe diabólico xDD

En fin, mil gracias y mucho sbesos! CHAUU

**nana keeh! :** En serio! GENIAL :-DDDDDDDDD Adoro que te guste y espero que lo sigas, muchas gracias por tu animoso review! Besosss

**mizukitz :** xDDDDDDD Tú y todas xDDD pero en fin, lastima que sea un amor platónico ;_; Cuando pense que no recebiria mas rewiews me llegas tú! xDD en fin, te lo agradezco, eres la gotita que me hizo reunir mas fuerzas! MIL BESOS Y GRACIAS

Ahora, tatatachaaaaaaaan ~:

**Capitulo dos: Grita por los latigazos de la geometría:**

Sakura estaba de piedra, no, no podía ser. Miro con los ojos como platos al que tenía delante, que parecía estar divirtiéndose ante la confusión de la chica del pelo rosa. Su madre seguía roja y avergonzada. Se parecía mucho a Sakura, excepto que su cabello era largo y estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Sakura se miro, y efectivamente, estaba en bragas. Desgraciadamente no era un sueño. Temblando ligeramente y enrojeciendo por momentos, tomo una gran cantidad de aire.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito a pleno pulmón, haciendo que los cabellos de los presentes se moviese violentamente y ella, con la velocidad de un rayo fue a su cuarto. Itachi quedo algo impresionado por como era posible que el grito de una niña moviese los pelos de dos personas. Pero esa impresión no podía competir con la maldad y diversión que sentía.

Cerro la puerta tras de si. Aun con la misma cara, seguía respirando torpemente. Se dejo resbalar en el respaldo de la puerta en un modo de rendirse a la situación. No podría hacer nada. ¡Pero madre mía! ¡Quería morirse!

Ningún hombre la había visto en bragas, y precisamente, el primero tenia que ser ese indeseable. ¡Por favor, necesitaba el Dios de la muerte!

Escucho desde arriba las suplicas y disculpas de su madre ante el atentado tan vergonzoso. No quería bajar, para nada. Ni en sueños. Aunque tuviese que luchar con su propia vida no bajaría.

Sakura se encontraba en la mesa del salón, sentada junto a su madre y enfrente de ella estaba el diablo. Sakura tenia una sonrisa forzada, su querida madre la obligo a volver a bajar cuando terminase de prepararse. ¿¡Su vida valía tan poco que cedía a los chantajes de su madre! La amenaza de: _ Como no lo hagas no te dejare en el ordenador nunca_, siempre funciona. Itachi, en cambio, solo ponía esa sonrisa tan falsa y estúpida que Sakura notaba desde leguas cuando su madre estaba con el. Y ella tan tonta se la tragaba. ¡Por dios, esa maldita mascara de ángel no te servirá!

- Bueno, Señor…- Comenzó ha hablar la madre.

- Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. Por favor, no me llame señor, aún tengo veintidós años.- Dijo con un ademán con la mano.

- ¿¡Itachi Uchiha! ¡Ya decía yo que me sonaba! Eres amigo de Naruto-kun, ¿cierto?- La madre de Sakura sonó con sorpresa y feliz al mismo tiempo.

- Si, ¿no me digas es la esposa de Haruno Otoshi?- Dijo con sorpresa al igual que la madre de la chica.

- ¡Si! Naruto me hablo mucho de ti… que alegría conocerte al fin…- Sakura se quedo de piedra. No, no podía ser. Ese amigo del que siempre hablaba Naruto era, ¡¿su tutor!

No, pero, siempre cuando hablaba con ella se refería a I-kun, ¿cómo su madre sabia el nombre? ¿Es que a ella se lo dijo y a Sakura no? La pelirosa no paraba de marearse con este lió. Naruto era amigo de su padre, ya que el que cuido de Naruto, Jiraya, es un gran socio de la empresa en la que trabaja el padre de Sakura. Naruto tiene veinte años y esta prometido con Hinata, una chica que conocía desde pequeños. Sakura realmente se lleva bien con ellos, y por eso muchas veces visitaban a su madre y a ella. Son casi hermanos. Naruto hablaba constantemente de un amigo al que llamaba I-kun, siempre decía que era bueno, amable y cariñoso. _¿Itachi amble, bueno y cariñoso? Já, no podía creerlo._ Contaba muchas cosas de Itachi. Se conocían desde primaria y hasta los momentos mas vergonzosos del moreno los decía como si fuesen algo normal. Sakura estaba desconcertada, pero no pudo dejar pasar lo que significaba esto. ¡Sabia muchas cosas de Itachi! Antes de saber toda esta decepción, ella quería conocerlo. Pero ahora, quería vomitar. Su cara estaba como ida, mientras su madre e Itachi seguían hablando.

- Vaya, el siempre hablando demás…- Rió Itachi tan falsamente que Sakura sintió su oscuridad hincarse en ella. Un momento, si ella sabia todos los momentos vergonzosos de I-kun, ¡sabia los de Itachi! Eso es genial, increíble y deliciosamente se puede describir con una palabra: venganza.

_¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿¡Ahora quien manipulara a quien! I-kuuunn…. _Sakura no podía contener esas expresiones de maldad en su cara. Todo el tiempo que Itachi le amargo la existencia, ahora será ella la que amargara la suya. Se inclinaría, le besaría los pies, le llamaría reina de las matemáticas y tendría que ponerle sobresalientes si no quería que publicase en la red sus momentos. Dios mió, Sakura sentía como su cordura se iba ante la tentación y la dulce venganza. Su madre y el tutor dejaron de hablar para mirar extrañados a Sakura.

- ¡Sakura, deja de hacer esas muecas!- Grito su madre algo aterrada. - ¿Estas pendiente de la conversación o estas en tu mundo yupi?

- Si…- Pero bueno, ¿y a ella que le importaba la conversación que tenían? Lo importante era que podía…

- ¡SAKURA! ¿Otra vez?-

_Por dios, ¡¿Es que una chica no puede planear sus triunfos malvados!_. Pensó la pelirosa. Itachi la miró y le sonrió falsamente, ella se la devolvió con el mismo _cariño_ y _amor_ que tenia la suya. _ Si, si, ríete, que dentro de unos días estarás llorando sangre. _

Vale, puede parecer que Sakura este exagerando sus actos por unas simples y aparentes humillaciones. ¡Pero es que no se han visto todo lo que hizo!

El primer día de clase, por que Sakura estaba distraída un solo minuto, ¡un maldito minuto¡ Le ordeno que repitiese toda su explicación y si no lo hacia bien, diría todas las notas de sus exámenes. ¿Os podréis imaginar el resultado? Era imposible que dijese cada palabra que pronuncio el rey del infierno. Pero después de eso, el primer mes, hizo que Sakura repitiese lo que habían dado el día anterior todos los días y si no lo hacia correctamente le mandaba el triple de tarea que los demás. El segundo mes, fue cuando el abuelo de Sakura murió, y falto a varias tutorías, pero fue tan sumamente torpe e insensible de ponerle faltas injustificadas esos días, contestándole: _Me pregunto si el funeral de tu abuelo era todas las tardes que has faltado. _Eso Sakura no se lo perdonó y lloro como una niña pequeña delante suya, y él, en vez de recapacitar y disculparse se quedo observándola todo el tiempo, con una cara carente de sentimientos y emoción. Fue una humillación para la joven, por lo que Sakura le insulto gravemente. ¡Tenia motivos! Al menos le dio el pésame a su madre. En el tercero, Sakura asistía a unas clases de canto, y habían días que interrumpía su rutina de tutoría, y le intento pedir permiso al profesor si podía no asistir un día, ¡UN DIA! A la semana. El sonrió maliciosamente y le contesto: _ De acuerdo, pero quiero que aprendas a cantar si vas a perderte mis clases. _Ella asintió contenta, ya que no le había impuesto ningún castigo. Pero, como se equivocaba.

Al día siguiente de su primera clase de canto, en la hora de apoyo, el _queridísimo_ y _amable_ tutor le obligo a que mostrase su mejoría delante de la clase. ¡Tuvo que cantar delante de todos! Y al estar tan nerviosa le salio de pena. Toda la clase era un buffet de risas y carcajadas, y el postre, la mirada sádica de ese profesor. Ahora, en el último mes, esto. Diarias humillaciones. ¡Lo odiaba! Era cruel, despiadado, horrible, un ogro, un demonio, un hijo de Lucifer, ¡Un enfermo!

Sakura obtendría su venganza, claro que si, la obtendría.

- Bueno, señor Uchiha, ¿Cómo le va con su nuevo trabajo? – La madre de Sakura interrumpió en sus pensamientos, y está puso atención a la conversación.

- Por favor, llámeme Itachi.- La mujer, que se llamaba Hana, le sonrió y este continuó:- Muy bien, adoro a los niños, y los adolescentes me llenan de recuerdos, es agradable.

Un momento, ¿¡Que acababa de decir! Sakura no podía ni creerlo. Estaba en un _shock_ emocional. Ese infame que castigaba a quien se opusiera en su mirada, y que maltrataba psicológicamente a los alumnos, se consideraba, ¿¡un ángel de los niños! No sabia porqué pero a Sakura le entraron una terribles ganas de vomitar.

- Vaya, se nota.- _Una mierda,_ pensó Sakura.- Tan joven y tan maduro. ¡Es un ejemplo a seguir!- Sakura quería reír, pero tenia miedo de ser asesinada por su madre.

- No me halague de esa forma, soy un simple universitario con ganas de dar sabiduría.- _No, era un demonio que solamente quería divertirse con las mentes inocentes y puras de los alumnos. _Pensó de nuevo la chica.

- Ya lo creo, y es tan atractivo, seguro que tiene a todas las chicas detrás.- ¡_Claro que las tiene detrás! ¡Pero porque las seduce con sus tactos __**indirectos tan directos**__!_

- Por favor, no digas esas cosas, Haruno-san, no soy ese tipo de hombres.- Sonrió falsamente, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se detuviese. Sakura se retorcía de dolor. ¡Su madre estaba siendo engañada! Era ese tipo de hombres que le gustaba tocar y provocar dolor a las personas.

- Seguro que a _mi hija le tienes loca_.- Y se rió suavemente. El sonrió aún más y miro a Sakura. Se acabo. La chica estalló. Se levanto de la mesa de golpe, dejando caer la silla y miro a los presentes roja de la furia y con los puños cerrados.

- ¡NUNCA ESTARIA LOCA POR ALGUIEN COMO ÉL!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder y su corazón le latía a mil por hora de la gran frustración que sentía. Su madre le miro risueña.

- ¡Deja de armar jaleo! Si te has puesto roja y todo…- _¡Roja de la furia!_ Sakura se sentó, al menos Itachi le entendería. Le daba igual que la loca de su madre pensase de esa forma, lo hacia con todo el mundo, así que…

- Sakura, ¿de verdad te gusto? – Apoyo su cabeza en una mano, y la miro, con esa sonrisa falsa. ¡Este tío es imbécil! Iba a contestar, pero interrumpió su madre con una carcajada.

- ¡Como sigamos diciendo cosas así Sakura explotara de la vergüenza! – Si, pero no de vergüenza, sino, de rabia. – Y, por cierto, ¿de que quería hablar?

- Ah, si, de la conducta de su hija.- Dijo mas fríamente. El buen rollo falso del tutor había terminado.

- ¿Se porta mal?- Su madre se sorprendió un poco. Y Sakura rezó por que no se le cruzasen los cables y le metiera una torta a ese capullo.

- Está muy distraída. No presta atención en clase y no sabe realizar los ejercicios.- ¡Pero bueno! Ella estaba distraída por asuntos familiares, y si no sabe realizar esos condenados ejercicios es por que, ¡el hace que no los entienda!

- Oh, vaya. Debo decir que la disculpes. Últimamente su padre trabaja mucho y yo también, y esta algo sola…-

- Entiendo… pero deberían hacer algo al respecto, sino, le suspenderé la asignatura.- _No lo entiendes, ¡mira lo que estas diciendo! _

- Lo sé…- Hana miró a Sakura preocupada. Es verdad, ya no era una cría que debía distraerse porque sus padres no estaban. ¡Debía madurar! Pero aunque dijese eso… seguía siendo una humana, y necesitaba algo de calor en aquella vacía casa. No quería preocupar a su madre, así que, _una pequeña mentira no haría daño a nadie, ¿no?_

- Mamá, no te preocupes. Intentare preguntarle las dudas al profesor cuando no entienda algo y atenderé más. – Su madre sonrió.

- Eso debías haberlo echo desde un principio, no tener que hacer que venga precisamente tu profesor y se tome las molestias de hablar conmigo.-

- Tranquila, solo quería avisarle. Pero he comprobado que tomarán medidas. De acuerdo, pues si no hay nada más que decir, me marchó.- Y se levantó de su asiento. – Gracias por todo, señora Haruno.

- No hay de qué.- Se levantó junto a Sakura y ambas le acompañaron hasta la puerta. Una vez allí Itachi miro a más joven.

- Nos vemos el lunes, Sakura.- Un aire tan siniestro, aterrador y sensual. Daba miedo. Después recordó toda la información que había conseguido. Nada seria como antes.

Domingo. Placido y adorable domingo. Lleno de aire fresco, un sol deslumbrante y…

- ¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritaba su madre desde abajo. Si, un silencioso domingo era lo que necesitaba la joven.

Su cabeza aún daba vueltas por lo de ayer. Necesitaba aclararse. En resumidas cuentas: Su padre compañero de trabajo y gran amigo de Jiraya, el ''padre'' de Naruto. Naruto, amigo de Sakura, por así decirlo. Casado con Hinata.

Ahora el amigo de la infancia de Naruto, el tal misterioso I-kun, resulta ser el demonio de las matemáticas; Itachi Uchiha. Naruto le contó a Sakura muchos de los momentos embarazosos de I-kun de su infancia. Conclusión: El mundo es un pañuelo.

La chica de cabellos rosados, sabía perfectamente que podría aprovecharse del destino y de las declaraciones de su queridísimo amigo. El único problema es, que le prometió a Naruto no decírselo a nadie. ¿Cómo se lo iba a echar en cara al propio I-kun?

Quería vengarse, si, lo deseaba, pero no quería perder a un gran amigo, además, ella no quería ser como esas chicas que cuentan todo lo que se les dice como si nada… Ella no era así. Decidir entre la satisfacción de la suave, dulce y espesa venganza era muy tentador. Por otro lado, los ojos azules tristes de aquel hiperactivo rubiales le prohibían mover los labios vengativos que tanto deseaba manifestar.

_- Maldición. – _susurro desesperada. Ayer ya daba por sentado que iba a cumplir su deseo. Suspiró. De todas formas, ¿qué podría hacer ella? Solo era una cría, una niña de dieciséis años, y el un hombre, aunque solo tuviese veintidós. Siempre ha sido muy maduro, y no solo por su comportamiento en clase, no. Naruto le habló sobre el pasado de Itachi, realmente por el tono del amigo narrador podía notar que fue duro. No sabia mucho, pero el rubio dijo que perdió sus padres y a su hermano, y que la culpa fue suya. La chica pudo casi saborear el té de ese incomodo día después de que Naruto le dijese aquellas palabras…

_- I-kun es muy sombrío…-_

_- ¿Por qué? –_

_- El… siempre ha tenido una vida muy dura, ¿sabes? Lo ha pasado muy mal, de verdad, no puedo creer como aún puede ir a trabajar, estudiar y buscar la verdadera felicidad…- Tomó un trago de té, dejando un pequeño silencio.- Si yo hubiese tenido esa vida… no estaría sonriéndote como ahora Sakura-chan.-_

_- Pero, tu también lo has pasado mal…-_

_- Si, pero el peor…-_

_- ¿Y que le paso?_

_- Solo te puedo decir que perdió su familia, y la culpa no fue nada más que suya.-_

_- ¿Qué paso?- _

_Naruto miro a Sakura, con ojos tristes, vacíos y con algún brillo lagrimal. Con sola una mirada Sakura pudo comprender de que no tenía permitido saber ese secreto, era demasiado personal y privado para que una chica que ni el mismo I-kun conocía lo entendiera. Y que, debía estar agradecida de que Naruto le hubiese contado parte de el. _

_Ella asintió y bebió más té de su taza. Miro al cielo. Iba a llover dentro de poco, que raro, el hombre del tiempo anunció sol para todo el día…_

Sakura volvió a suspirar. Se sentía un poco mal. Pero, ¡¿qué mierda! El se había reído de la propia muerte de su abuelo. Ojala se pudriese. Mas, Sakura no era así. _¡Si no fuese tan buena hubiese sido la reina del mundo! _Se maldijo en su mente.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Bajas o te bajo?- La agresividad de Hana despertó a la chica del todo, conduciéndola a la cocina de su queridísima y pequeña casa. Al bajar noto como el peso de la mañana se tiraba encima de ella y como sus pies, se enredaron y la hicieron caer por las escaleras. _Que bonito, para completar el día. _Pensó sarcásticamente Sakura.

- Mira que eres torpe.- Le dijo su madre intentando ayudarla.

- Estoy recién levantada, ¿qué te esperas?- Contesto con bordería. Nada más terminar la frase noto el golpe que su madre le había proporcionado en la cabeza.- ¡Ay!

- ¡No contestes a tu madre!- Chilló.

- ¡No te he contestado!- Otro golpe.

- ¡Sakura!- Ella calló. Tenía mal humor, pero el de su madre era peor.

Termino el día más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Se lo paso haciendo los malditos ejercicios y hablando con Ino por teléfono. A Sakura casi le dan ganas de llorar al pensar que el fin de semana se había pasado tan rápido, casi como un suspiro. Apenada subió las escaleras que le dirigían a su cuarto y encendió el portátil.

_Un poco de chat, series, historias de fanfiction y a la cama, _pensó. Lo primero, revisar su e-mail, mientras ponían a cargar los videos. El sonido irreconocible de un nuevo mensaje le cantó en la pantalla y miró de qué se trataba. _Publicidad seguro, son como sensores. _

El mensaje era de una chica, por lo menos eso decía su nombre: _Aiko. _Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder, sorprendida, asustada y nerviosa al ver el contenido de aquel misterioso mensaje. Apago directamente el ordenador y fue a su cama. Jamás volvería a ver su correo.

Por la mañana, todo resultaba el doble de difícil que ayer: levantarse, vestirse y caminar a un lugar donde sabes perfectamente que es horroroso. Sakura no quería ir al instituto. No quería hacer nada, después de leer el mensaje, no quería ni pensar. Por favor era ridículo, no debía asustarse por cosas como esas. Su bostezo dejo atrás todo el silencio de la mañana y se dispuso a vestirse.

- ¡Sakura frentextrim!- Gritó una rubia con energía y voluptuosas curvas.

- Ino, ¿eres tonta o que? Te dije que no me calles _frentextrim_- lo ultimo lo hizo imitando el tonito de la rubia en forma de burla.

- ¡Venga ya! No seas aburrida…- miro alrededor y se acercó un poco más a la pelirosa, susurrándole:- Si te pones así no te contare el cotilleo que me he enterado esta mañana.

Sakura se sonrojo. No quería ser tan curiosa, pero no podía evitar las ganas de saber la noticia que susurraría esa loca. Era como uno de esos periodistas de la prensa rosa. Siempre con todo.

- Vale, escúpelo.- Ino sonrió satisfecha y se acerco, tapando con su mano su boca, para que por si alguna casualidad, hubiese un experto que leyese los labios.

- Al parecer, hay rumores de que Itachi tiene una amante.- Sakura agrando los ojos y la boca. _¿¡Él!_- Dicen que es guapísima, rubia, con el pelo ondulado y largísimo. También que es estadounidense, con unos ojazos azules impresionantes, y ni hablar de su cuerpo.-

En ese momento se compadeció de la mujer. Era un ángel, atrapada por un demonio. Ino vio la cara triste de su amiga, casi llorosa y se quedo sorprendida.

- Sakura, ¿es que te gusta Itachi?- La cara de la chica cambio. Casi podía ver el fin del mundo el los ojos verdes de su compañera y quiso gritar, pensando que ese mar verde tendría un tsunami.

- ¡ESO NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito a todo pulmón. Muchos se quedaron mirando asustados y Sakura se puso roja como un tomate.

- ¡Jajajaja! Ya decía yo, lo odias.- Rió a carcajada limpia.- Pero… ¿por qué estas triste?-

- ¡Porque me compadezco de la mujer!- Ino se quedo un poco ida, no entendía nada.

- ¡Ha sido secuestrada por el demonio de las matemáticas! ¿No lo entiendes?- Ino cambio su semblante a uno asustado.

- Sakura…-

- ¡No! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Seguro que la ha seducido para hacerle cosas horrorosas! ¡Está llorando por su salvación!-

- ¡Sakura!- Gritó Ino ya harta. Antes de que pudiese contestar la pelirosa noto una mano es su cabeza, que la estrujaba cada segundo más fuerte. Una mano grande, masculina.

- Vaya, ¿y quien es ese demonio?- Susurro una voz aterciopelada en el oído de la _salvadora de ángeles_. No podía ser, no puede ser. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio que en efecto, era él.

- ¡Itachi-

- Sensei.- Dijo el con mosqueo. Es verdad, todos le llamaban así. Itachi-sensei. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro muy elegante desabrochado. Unos vaqueros y unos zapatos negros de cuero. Casi parecía un camarero de un restaurante de lujo si no fuera por ese toque informal que el le daba a su ropa. Ahora miraba a Sakura enfadado, pero con esa falsa sonrisa. Una de sus manos se apoyaba en su cadera y la otra, sostenía una carpeta de manera que este mismo se daba con ella golpecitos continuos en su hombro izquierdo.

Sakura tragó toda la saliva, llevándose por el caminó todo su valor. Ese hombre daba verdadero miedo.

- Y bien Haruno, ¿quién es ese demonio de las matemáticas? – Dijo haciéndose el inocente, sabiendo que las tres personas reunidas en ese pasillo sabían la verdad. Sabían que era él.

- Veras… Itachi…-

- Sensei, Itachi-sensei.-

- ¡Eso! – Contesto nerviosa señalándolo. El rodó sus ojos casi rojos y volvió a dirigirle esa penetrante mirada. Sakura sentía como su lengua se enredaba. – Veras... hablaba del novio de la hermana de Ino. Es un verdadero demonio, porque la hermana de Ino es un ángel y el no…- Sakura no sabia ni lo que decía.

- Ya, ¿y eso de las matemáticas?-

- Pues, porque le gusta las matemáticas, y por eso le decimos así.-

- Decimos.- Miro a Ino con otra mirada, una divertida, sabía perfectamente que era mentira, pero no podía acusarlas, no había nombrado su nombre. – Yamaka, ¿tú también le llamas así?

- ¡No, no, no. no! ¡Jamás! Es ella, que es muy desconfiada…- Dijo Ino torpemente mientras agitaba las manos y la cabeza en signo de negación.

- Mmm, que raro, no recuerdo que tuvieses una hermana.-

- ¡Es que está en Inglaterra!- Dijo Sakura rápidamente.

- ¡Si, y ella es adoptada, por lo que no aparece en la ficha!- Itachi suspiró. ¿Realmente esas niñas sabrían que aunque un pariente fuese adoptado se incluían en el expediente? Antes de que el replicara con eso Sakura hablo, parecen que se habían dado cuenta de su fallo.

- Perdón le hemos mentido… en realidad, Ino no tiene hermana…- Itachi sonrió satisfecho, al menos esa problemática alumna con ese cabella extraño era sincera.

- En realidad, es el novio de Ino.- Confeso falsamente Sakura. La rubia casi chilla, pero su mirada de sorpresa y frustración decía todo. Itachi se paralizo, y una vena palpito en su frente.

- Sakura Haruno…- susurro con una profunda voz.- Estas… ¡castigada!- Gritó.

- ¿¡Qué!-

- Lo que has oído, después de las clases de refuerzo te quedas otra hora y media conmigo, espero que recapacites.- Contesto mas mosqueado que nunca. Si Itachi odiaba una cosa era la mentira. Eso lo sabía Sakura, ya que Naruto siempre le decía como era I-kun cuando le mentía. Se dio media vuelta, con un aura negra a su alrededor, apartando a los alumnos cagados de miedo.

- Sakura… eres lista para lo que quieres.- Dijo Ino aún impresionada. La otra no podía no mover los labios, su vida acabada de hundirse.

- ¡Lo odio!- Gritó Sakura en el momento que cerro su taquilla. Ino, apoyada en la de al lado la miro compasiva.

- Es que eres una bocazas…-

- ¡¿Y tú! No entiendo porque a ti no te han castigado, has mentido también…-

- Pero la que le insultaba indirectamente muy directamente eras tú, no yo.-

- ¿Y? Es un sopla pollas.- murmuró con un mohín la pelirosa.- Además, ¿Quién le invito a la conversación?

- ¿Es que quien no prestaría atención a lo que decías? Si parecía que vendías pescado en vez de hablarme solo a mí.- Sakura se maldijo por dentro. Miro el reloj.

- Me voy Ino, me toca clases con el _señor cotilla sopla pollas_. – Ino se carcajeó.

- ¿Y eso de sopla pollas?-

- Lo que es, en serio, no soporto al mamón ese, dios, dios…-

- Tranquilízate, ¿cómo te quedas si te dicen ''Sakura la asquerosa frentona de las placas tectónicas''. Te gusta tanto la historia que es normal que te llamasen así.-

- Pero la cosa es que ¡yo soy buena persona y él no!-

- El solo es estricto. Piénsalo, a mejor su vida afuera de aquí es diferente.- No, claro que no. Sakura sabia perfectamente que el era igual en todas partes. Naruto se lo decía. Hablaba de su forma de ser, de su carácter y de muchas peleas entre ellos. En conclusión, Itachi parecía un amargado.

- Ya pero, es que encima ni dije su nombre.-

- Es obvio que se trataba de él.- Se burlo Ino. Como si fuese tan lógico, que lo sabría hasta un mono.

- Da igual, me voy. Luego te llamo y te cuento, ¿vale?- Sakura cogio su mochila y le dio un abrazo a Ino.

- Vale. No contestes, niña mala.- Ambas rieron y se fueron cada una por su camino. Ino era realmente buena en matemáticas, y no precisamente por que era muy inteligente en esa asignatura sino, porque era la que mejor copiaba de todo el instituto. Como si se metiese en la mente de lo demás.

Con pasos pesados, fue llevando su asustado cuerpo a la clase numero 37. Allí impartían las clases de refuerzo. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a tres personas. Dos chicos y una chica. Sakura no era muy social, y aunque la mayoría fuesen macarras, se llevaba bien con ellos. Los chicos eran Chouji y Kiba. Ambos asistían una clase diferente a la de Sakura, pero se conocían desde la infancia. Chouji era un gordito castaño con golosinas por dondequiera y Kiba un chico con pelo castaño oscuro, normalito, pero algunas de sus formas y constumbres parecían las de un perro. Se saludaron con la mano y una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Anda, Sakura!- Dijo Kiba con una mano alzada.- ¿Cómo tú con esa cara de depresión?

- La verdad, he tenido un fin de semana bastante horroroso.- Dijo deprimida.

- Que mala suerte, Sakura-san.- Dijo el gordito. – Yo en cambio, he comido un montón de Sukiyaki con Shikamaru. ¡Aprobamos el examen de lengua con muy buenas notas!- Sakura sonrió amablemente.

- Me alegro mucho.-

- Si, tu ya de por si sacas notas excelentes en todo, Sakura. En cambio en esta asignatura eres pésima.- Rió por la bajo Kiba. Sakura enfurruño las cejas un poco, pero después se rió.

- ¿Quién no le resultaría difíciles? Son odiosas. No las entienden ni su creador.- Los tres rieron, hasta que escucharon un bufido molesto proveniente de la chica alejada de ellos.

Esa chica con el pelo rojo como el rubí. Unas lentes negras y una blusa de lo más ajustada. Sakura tuvo unas más que otras disputas con ella, pero al final le cogio cariño.

- ¿Qué te pasa Karin?- Pregunto la chica de ojos verdes.

- Nada.- _Solo_ _que me molestan esas risas, dejándome aquí como una estúpida_, pensó. Sakura sonrió. Karin no era mala chica. Muchas chicas pensaba que era una zorra y miles de insultos ofensivos, pero si la conociesen bien, se daría cuenta que es buena y tiene corazón. Ese era uno de los defectos de Sakura, era demasiado compasiva y empática. Naruto se lo pego. Al estar tantos años con ella y enseñándole lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, dándole ejemplo, se le pego todo lo bueno de él. Era inevitable.

Se acercó a ella casi como un susurro y se puso de rodillas, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa de la chica de ojos carmesí. Esta se sorprendió un poco.

- No te pongas celosa, Karin. Cuéntame ¿que tal el día?- Karin le devolvió la sonrisa que posteriormente la pelirosa le había regalado y antes de que pudiese contestar un portazo la calló.

- Vaya, ¿y esta escasez de alumnos?- Dijo una voz masculina. Todos giraron sorprendidos. No era Itachi, sino otro profesor más viejo, más feo y más amable. Seguro. – Sentaos.

Sakura fue a su asiento, al igual que los cuatro o cinco alumnos que entraron detrás de ese nuevo domador de gamberros.

- Sacar el libro por la pagina 134…- Dijo el profesor. Al ver que nadie se molestaba en preguntar donde estaría el demonio, Sakura se concedió el permiso. Levanto la mano llamando la atención de ese regordete y medio calvo profesor. – Dígame… em… Haruno.

- ¿Dónde esta Itachi… sensei?- Preguntó con dificultad. No estaba acostumbrada a llamarlo así.

- Al parecer ha tenido un imprevisto personal.- Contestó. Sakura asintió y cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Al menos se quitaba el castigo. Pero lo raro es que últimamente Itachi tenía muchos inconvenientes. No solo el de la reunión con su madre, sino, que había faltado varios días y todos los sustitutos hablaban de lo mismo: _un imprevisto personal…_ ¡Y luego le decía a ella que no debía distraerse de sus tareas por un asusto familiar!

Un hombre alto y muy atractivo hablaba, bueno, más bien discutía por su teléfono. Todo el día igual. Su vida era una continua tortura por culpa de tantas personas…

Suspiró y volvió a la tarea de atender la llamada.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- Siseó molesto el hombre amargado.

- Vaya, menudos humos tienes hoy, I-kun.- Susurro una voz picarona y masculina. Esté llamado I-kun suspiró rabioso. – No te desesperes. Solo te quería decir que te esta esperando.-

- Vale… en media hora estaré allí.- El otro pareció asentir con su silencio y corto la llamada. Otra vez, esa maldita persona siempre le llamaba y su estúpido compañero le hablaba con ese asqueroso nombre que le puso Naruto. Lo odiaba, porque si le permitía que le llamasen así solo era una persona y era el dicho rubio. Si ese tipejo lo hacia era porque Itachi no podía hacer nada. Estaba atado. Atado a ellos. En ese momento entro un hombre apresurado en la sala de profesores, en la que solo se encontraba él.

- ¡Itachi-san menos mal!- Llamó exasperado ese hombre regordito y medio calvo.- ¿No te tocan las clases de refuerzo?

- Si… pero me han llamado y tengo un imprevisto…- Cogio su chaqueta y el tabaco.- Por favor, sustitúyeme.- Antes de que cerrase la puerta tras de si escucho al hombre:

- Itachi-san, ¿le pasa algo? Últimamente esta algo ocupado con sus asuntos personales y…- Este le miró con una sonrisa falsa, que engaño muy fácilmente al mayor de los dos.

- No se preocupe, solo es temporal.- Y se marchó.

En realidad, todos los alumnos y profesores estaban engañados. Puede que pareciese estricto, pero todos creían que era una dulce y amable persona. Todos menos los que sabían como era. Y del instituto, él, sabía que Sakura Haruno era la única que conocía su verdadera cara. Todo gracias a Naruto. El se mostraba como era únicamente con ella en todo ese maldito centro público.

**PD:** Si, adoro los corazones xDDDDD ( ) ESPERO QEU OS HAYA GUSTADO MILLONES DE BESOSSS


	3. Chapter 3

SALUDOS, VALE, MUCHAS ME MATAREIS PERO LLEGO EL TERCER CAPITULOOO!

Perdon en serio, soy una puta vaga y estoy todo el dia mirando el techo, esq las vacaciones de verano dan tanta pereza ;_;

**Queria decir una cosa importante:** Todos los detalles de este fic son ESENCIALES, asi que por favor, aunque penseis que es una tonteria o se pasa, lo no CREAIS, es importante al igual que todo lo que le pasa a Sakura o Itachi o cualquier personaje.

Contesto:

**Lorss:** Me alegro de que te gustase! Perdon por la espera y aqui tienes la conti besos

**Uchiha Fans:** De nada, es lo mínimo ;_; SIII adoro hacer pasar verguenza a los personajes e_e ademas, quiero que no se vuelva pesado y como los primeros capitulos siempre son ''pesados'' al menos que sean graciosos. Sii, esq en casi todos los fics el apodo es frentona o lo q sea, y quería ser un poco original. Si, ITACHI ES DIOS. UF, ya veras lo que pasara, eso uno o dos caps mas adelante! ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE GUSTASE, espero q te guste este tambien cielo, BESOOS

**Lindmie: **Uf, me has echo que me caiga de mi silla xDDDDDD en serio, me hace muy feliz que te rias con mi fic. Intento que sea divertido pero a la vez que en el futuro tenga su drama y tensión. ¡Es genial que te gustase! Te lo agradezco mucho *_* hace tiempo que leí un fanfic SasuSaku sobre profesor-alumna, aunq era muy diferente, lo de : tendras q ser mi esclava xDDDDDDD pero habia situaciones en las que me reía mucho porque, ¡Sakura es adolescente! Es normal qeu hable de una forma corriente y divertida. BESOS PRECIOSAA

**MonoChronus:** UUF, CONTRABANDO (es broma xDDDDDD) Ya veras e_e jijijijijij SIII, es que eso es lo que me dice mi madre o mis profesores, cuando me quedo mirando la ventana o cosas asi me dicen: estas en la pompa. (otra forma de decir lo del mundo yupi). Si, Sakura es una de las pocas que ''conoce'' mas o menos a Itachi, pero aún le queda mucho por ver. Si, esq si fuese: Ita-chan o cosas por el estilo seria demasiado obvio para Sakura xDD no es tan tonta. Y como con nombre que empiecen por I habra bastantes en Japon, pues.. xDD Quiero q sean largos, pq encima q tardo en daroslo que sea corto... para matarme xDDDDDD es genial q te gustaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *_* BESOSSS SII, NOS LEEMOS!

**Antotis: **Si es muy actor. Bueno, le gusta fastidiar a Sakura, pq como no le importa es como una niña q no tiene nada q ver en su vida pues le da igual insultarla. Es inferior a el. Y es tambien una forma de desahogarse, ya que el es así y como no puede ser así en la mayor parte de su tiempo, aprovecha xD Es una pregunta muy interesante, veras; Itachi esta teniendo problemas. Esta extresado, pq los unicos q saben como es es Naruto y Sakura, por el momento. En un futuro veras pq hace todo esto. Gracias por leer mi historia BESOSOS *_*

**elyzmaki: **SII! Eso es genial :-DDDDDD me alegro mucho, y espero qeu sigas leyendolo 3 besosoosos

**sakurita-akatsuki: **¡WONDERFUL! Pues espero que te guste este, besoososos

**mizukitz: **La odia porque es así. Esta podrido y torturado, necesita desahogarse y como debe ''finjir ser el chico bueno'' frente quienes no saben su verdadera forma de ser, con quienes lo saben es un cabrón. xDDDD ¡GRACIAS PRO LEERME! BESSOSOSOS

**Sakemi-san: **xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SI, yo por lo menos no. Da miedo. Pero lo empeoró porque Itachi odia a los mentirosos, el pensaba q se iba a disculpar y eso lo admira, pero como le mintio otra vez no pudo soportarlo y la castigo. No he tenido la continuación pronto, pero algo es algo ;_; espero q te guste y gracias por esperar. Besososos

**Gotik-Neko-Chan.13: **le ves futuro! OHH TE AMO. Si, ya aparecera, tu tranquila xD Si, practicamente es el que ayuda a su conexión. SII ME INSPIREEEEEEE YUJUU, ESPERO Q LEAS EL SIGUIENTE. besososoos y gracias

**Katarina-Hatake: **Bueno, esa duda no quiero contestarla. Simplemente quedate con la idea, ¿vale? Poco a poco se solucionaran TODAS las dudas. Y si no lo entendeís no os preocupeis que yo lo explico, vale? :-D Y si, habrá lemmon, MUCHO LEMMON. SDASDA pq sino lo he puesto en el rango mas elevado? xDDDDDDDDDD ES GENIAL Q TE GUSTE, MUCHOS BESOSOOSOS

**ingrid: **Gracias cielo, espero que te guste el proximo tambien. BESPSPSPPSS **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Puto día. Si en efecto. Hoy había sido otro día de esos en los que Sakura debía apuntar en su lista de records de <em>''Días seguidos que han sido una puta mierda. '' <em>Y os preguntareis, ¿qué le ha pasado a nuestra querida protagonista? Sencillo. Naruto es imbécil, pensó la chica mientras veía el paisaje de 50 km/hora que le ofrecía ese viejo coche.

**Rebobinemos:**

Esta semana fue una autentica relajación para la chica. Sí, ¡el perfecto señor Itachi había faltado toda la semana! Y eso para Sakura era como el agua para un sediento de un desierto. No tenía que aguantar sus sarcasmos sacados del magma del inframundo.

Pues una semanita de lo más agradable con Ino, Kiba, Chouji y Karin. Entonces, un precioso viernes sin tarea extra de shitmatemáticas, el teléfono suena con su típica y aburrida llamada que por alguna razón a Sakura le sabía a gloria.

- Digameloo~ - Contesto la alegre voz de Sakura.

- ¡Sakura-chan! Soy yo, Naruto.- Contesto otra voz al extremo igual de alegre. A la chica se le subieron más los ánimos.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué te cuentas?-

- Pues mira, ahora mismo necesitaba a tu madre…- Su voz sonó suplicante.

- Mmm, ahora mismo no está, es más, ha salido a un viaje de dos semanas…- Sakura rió nerviosamente. Estaba acostumbrada, no le importaba. Además, adoraba a su madre y su madre a ella.

- ¡Vaya! Puf, necesito que venga alguien conmigo, porque yo no me puedo- Hubo un repentino silencio. – Espera, Sakura.-

- ¿Si?- Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Se moría de ganas por saber qué demonios quería decir.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta semana?- A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos. Siempre que Naruto hablaba de planes, eran maravillosos. Una vez la llevo a un parque de atracciones, otra a un balneario de aguas termales famosísimas y ¡hasta un circo mundialmente famoso! Muy impactante por cierto. – Veras, pensaba que tenías exámenes esta semana, por eso quería que viniese tu madre, pero… ¿te gustaría ir a un pueblecito con playa? Son tres días, contando el lunes, y ese día lo tenéis libre en la escuela…-

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! POR FAVOR.- Suplicó la chica dejando a Naruto sordo. Esté rió energéticamente.

- ¡Pues contamos contigo! Es que todo el viaje seria aburrido sin uno más… hablare con tu madre, ¡nos lo pasaremos genial los cuatro!-

- ¡Si, será fantas- Un momento. ¿Los cuatro?

- Bueno ten preparado todo mañana, ¡nos vamos a la playa!-

- Espera, quien es la otra perso- Y un continuó pitido sonaba cortando la conversación. Había colgado. Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo de madera. No podía ser… no podía ser que la otra persona fuese ese indeseable llamado…

- ¡ITACHI UCHIHA!-

- Sensei, inepta.- Gruñó entre dientes un atractivo chico moreno.

- Vaya, no me digas que la alumna frentona era… ¡Sakura-chan!- Gritó emocionado Naruto. Sakura miró incrédula al moreno.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Me conocías?- Sakura no entendía ni la pregunta más retrasada que había preguntado.

- ¿Cómo que si te conocía? Eres idiota o algo, ¿no?- La miro de reojo Itachi.

- ¡No! Quiero decir… le hablabas de mi a Naru-

- ¡Claro que sí, estúpido chicle andante! Él te habla de mí, el me habla de ti, tú le hablas de mí y yo le hablo de ti. Es una estúpida cadena que el descerebrado este,- le señalo- no ha sabido resolver.

-¡O-oye! No seas cruel, I-kun…- dijo con voz molesta el rubio.

- Te dije…- Y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Que no me llames así!- Naruto se acarició la cabeza dolorido, mientras Hinata le hacía pequeños mimos y se reía nerviosamente. Sakura le miro intensamente a Itachi.

-¿Qué?- Contesto de mala gana.

- Entonces… ¿sabes que yo sé que tú eres I-kun?- El asintió cansado. – Por lo tanto, sabes que se todos tus errores…- La chica puso una cara de maldad impresionante, ahora el demonio parecía ella.

- También se muchas cosas de ti, Sakura.- Adiós a la victoria sin remordimientos.

- ¡Una cosa!- Se acercó a él a paso rápido. Ahora estaban fuera de la casa de Sakura, con el coche arrancado y las maletas aún sin meter. Sakura llevaba un divertido peinado de dos coletas que le hacían ver más niña, una sudadera verde y pantalones grises e Itachi un polo negro que le quedaba al dedo. Siempre le quedaban las cosas de esa manera tan irresistible. - ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme frentona y chicle andante? Vale, la cara de Itachi de estos momentos era una cara en toda regla a la que llamamos, '_'rape face''_*, aunque esas no eran sus intenciones. Su sonrisa se tornó de lado de una manera cínica y siniestra.

- Mírame.- Lo observo de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Tengo pinta de ser un profesor que debe respetar a una niña chillona y poco femenina como tú?- Sakura no pudo evitar quedarse en shock. – No te mereces mi respeto y puedo hacer lo que me da la gana.- Y acto seguido le dio un golpe en la frente echándola para atrás.

- Huh.- Fue lo único que pronunció Sakura en su estado casi en coma. Naruto y Hinata reían ante la situación.

- Parece que se llevan bien…- susurró alegremente la de esos reflejos azules.

_¡Demonio asqueroso violador! _Chilló en su interior.

* * *

><p>Por fin, ya subidos en el coche, Sakura sacó la cara por la ventanilla, dejándose llevar por ese agradable aire refrescante. En el otro extremo, Itachi hacia lo mismo. <em>Que divertido, a los dos nos ha tocado atrás<em>. Pensó Sakura con sarcasmo. La chica miró de reojo a su compañero de espacio. La verdad, es que era jodidamente guapo. Ahora mismo parecía un ángel. Su pelo se movía al compás del viento, sus ojos, oscuros, rojos, perdidos en algún punto suertudo y sus labios entre abiertos mostrando unos dientes relucientes… ¡No, no, no! Sakura se negaba a admitirlo. No quería dejarse seducir por algo tan superficial como él. En el fondo era un demonio ambicioso dispuesto a torturar su inocente y puro corazón. La mirada inquietante de Sakura se posó en una parte demasiado intima. En todo su paquete. Y menudo bulto tenía que tener guardado, porque se notaba que ocupaba espacio. Sakura se golpeó contra el cristal ya cerrado. _¿En qué demonios están pensando mis neuronas de mierda? No, mejor dicho mis hormonas de mierda… _pensó. En efecto, estaba en la edad de descubrirse y admirar por primera vez de la mejor manera posible la anatomía masculina. No dejaba de reírse cuando Ino y ella bromeaban sobre los chicos y como sería que te hiciesen momentos como los de las películas o los mangas para chicas. Pero la última persona en la que debía fijarse era en aquel sujeto que encima era un-

- ¿Qué coño miras?- Sakura se echó para atrás. Le sorprendió la gruesa y dura voz de su profesor. Le miro por unos segundos. Ahora ese rostro angelical que se perdía por las montañas de la autopista se había transformado en el bebedor de sangre de las más vírgenes. Aunque fuese un leve ceño fruncido, Sakura veía a través de él. La tensión fue atravesada por las agradables risas de Naruto y Hinata.

- ¡Lo sabía! Sakura es más divertida que su madre, ya veras, ¡será un fin de semana inolvidable!- A la chica no le faltaba nada a su cara de incredibilidad. Con la misma, miro de nuevo a la ventana y como siempre, arrancó todo el sarcasmo que tenía guardado en emplearlo en esta frase, que por desgracia lo escucho el menos indicado:

- Y que lo digas.-

* * *

><p>-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAH!- Se estiro la del pelo extravagante. Había sido un viaje largo.<p>

- Para de hacer eso niña. Me recuerdas a un espartano.- Sakura se quedó de piedra en esa posición que casi la doblaba. Simplemente se estiraba como siempre lo hacía. Era un poco exagerada, pero Naruto era igual en ese aspecto, se lo había pegado el chico. Al estirarse no podía evitar gritar socarronamente. Idiota.

- Te jodes y bailas.- No se cortó ni un pelo a decir lo que pensaba. Ahora el que miraba al otro sorprendido era Itachi.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso niñata?- La cara de la chica era una cara de _''rape face''. _Sí, estaba siguiendo los pasos de su tutor.

- Mírame.- Él la observo de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Tengo pinta de ser una alumna con ganas de respetar y obedecer a un demonio de mierda que se pasa el día leyendo libros de asquerosas matemáticas?- Itachi se quedó sin palabas. No porque tuviese razón claro que no, ya tendría tiempo de vengarse en la escuela, pero demonios, la chica era valiente.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero…- Fue adelantándose y se paró en seco girándose de repente y mirando a Sakura con la peor de las caras: - Disfruta con tus insultos estos tres días, porque serán los últimos. Recuerda que el martes te doy clases, _Haruno-san_…- Lo ultimó fue en el tono más tenebroso y frívolo del mundo. Y la chica se deshizo como un flan. Daba mucho miedo y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Porque por mucho que hiciese aquí, luego en la escuela podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. En cambio, ella no. El moreno siguió su rumbo delatando a Naruto y Hinata para entrar en el hotel. Naruto miro atrás divisando una Sakura deprimida:

- Vamos Sakura-chan, ya sabes cómo es I-kun. Pídele perdón, admira a las personas que saben reconocer sus errores rápido.- Ahora Sakura entendía el cambio de actitud que demostró el día que hablaron del supuesto novio de Ino. Le volvieron a mentir.

- ¡Ni loca le pido perdón! Él me debe demasiados perdones ya para que yo ahora, venga de rositas y tal feliz diciéndole: I-kun, por favor perdóname, soy tan estúpida, _jiji._- La última frase la dejo resonar como una autentica _moe_* de manga y dándose un golpecito en la cabeza con la lengua sacada. Imitando a las idiotas de sus compañeras que se le caían las bragas por ese tipo. En el momento volvió a su cara de rabia y entro atropelladamente, adelantando a la pareja.

- Estos dos…- Susurró Naruto preocupado.

Sakura miraba entretenida su espléndida habitación. Era grande y luminosa, pero desgraciadamente la tenía que compartir. No le molestaban Naruto ni Hinata, pero ese hombre orgulloso y falso sí. A Sakura le incordiaba una cosa. Había dos camas de matrimonio. Y seguramente Naruto querría dormir con Hinata… No estaba segura, pero lo mejor era preguntar.

- ¿Con quién duermo yo?- Su voz casi temblaba en un intento de aparentar firmeza, pero falló como se puede comprobar.

- Pensé que podrías dormir con Hinata, pero… si conoces a Itachi, ¿por qué no duermes con él?- Se carcajeó. Parecía broma, pero creer que, Naruto era lo suficientemente estúpido y poco delicado para no entender la barbaridad que decía. Sakura le miro con un mohín molesto.

- Eso es imposible Naruto.- Interrumpió la sonora risa del rubio el hombre más alto.- Para empezar, es una cría, sin hablar que es mi alumna. ¿Es un poco delito no crees?- Ese sarcasmo imposible de no notar retumbaba en cada última palabra.

- Bueno, pero lo que pase aquí se queda aquí.- Al fin Naruto bromeaba.

- No creas, no le haría nada a esta poca mujer.- Declaró. Itachi no era igual que Naruto. Sakura enfureció. ¿Pero qué diablos se creía ese inepto con cara de… de… de arggh.

- Para empezar lo decía en broma, y ¡yo tampoco quiero tener nada con un imbécil como tú!- Él la miró desafiante.

- Sigue insultándome y-

- ¿¡Y qué!-

- ¡Chicos, por favor!- Se metió en medio Naruto. – Por favor, es un viaje de tranquilidad no de peleas, así que, vayamos a la playa, ¿vale?- Itachi fulminó con la mirada al censurador de su disputa y le dio la espalda elegantemente.

- Paso de tonterías, además, no sé qué hago aquí.- Y acto seguido salió del lugar. Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos.

- Sera estúpido…- susurró la chica al cabo de un tiempo. Se sentía mal. Aunque el tío esté que se hace llamar profesor no paraba de provocarla, se sentía estúpida. Incomoda. Sakura miró el rostro de Naruto que observaba perdido la puerta en la que desapareció el sujeto. Estaba, ¿triste, preocupado?

* * *

><p>Maldita mierda de vida. Pensó Itachi. Su caminata era pesada y rápida al mismo tiempo. Él no estaba cabreado por las bromas de Naruto o las niñerías de esa cría de pelo rosa. Esas cosas no debían importarle lo más mínimo, es más, no le importaban. ¿Por qué? Porque para empezar Sakura Haruno era una intrusa en su vida a la que si no fuese por Naruto jamás habría dejado entrar en su círculo de verdad. Aunque esa no era toda su verdad. Su vida no era asunto de esa mocosa impertinente de dieciséis años.<p>

Estaba demasiado ocupado. No tenía tiempo de relajarse, aún ni sabía porque acepto ir a este estúpido lugar con la parejita feliz y la loca. Se detuvo. Necesitaba desconectar de todo lo relacionado a _ellos_. Si, _ellos_ siempre le agobiaban y estresaban. Necesitaba tranquilidad. Solo un poco de tranquilidad. Quizás no era tan malo estar con Naruto y Hinata, pero es que esa…

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh mierda!-<p>

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-san?- Preguntó Hinata mientras extendía la toalla en la arena de ese esplendido paraíso marino.

- Me he olvidado de ponerme el biquini y con tanto lió con Itachi, digo Itachi-sensei…- Sakura se sentía un poco mal. No le gustaba discutir con nadie, aun así después de todo lo que le había hecho su profesor, deseaba hacer las paces. No le hacía gracia ir a un viaje y pelear todo el tiempo, sino, divertirse y disfrutar. Supuso que si le nombraba con el nombre que él exigía que se le llamase, no sentiría tan culpable ella fuese la razón por la que se haya ido.

- Esta bien, ve a por él, no está muy lejos el hotel, pero… ¿quieres que te acompañe Hinata?-

- ¡No, no, no! Se el camino, además no tardare, ¿vale?- Lo que faltaba, ellos sí que eran las víctimas. Eran meros espectadores de sus continuas disputas. ¿ Y encima le iban a ayudar? Ni en broma. Naruto asintió y la chica cruzo toda la playa en dirección al hotel.

Antes de entrar por la entrada divisó en la esquina más remota y plagada de vegetación, a un hombre conocido. Su tutor. En ese momento, Sakura estaba entre dos opciones:

1) Irse y seguir con el plan _''ponerseelbiquini''_

2) Hablar con él y arreglar las cosas.

_Sí, debería hablar con él…. _ pensó. Pero un repentino y furioso movimiento de Itachi hizo que cambiase de idea. Pataleo un tronco de un árbol cercano con furia y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Lo peor es que el árbol crujió bastante, como si se hubiese partido. ¿Tan cabreado estaba? No era tipio en el que golpease objetos u otras cosas en modo de desahogo… y menos que la estúpida razón por la que está así es la pequeña discusión que tuvieron en la habitación. Sakura sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación, debía hablarle y solucionar esta absurdez pero después de ver la cara de ese demonio, pudo imaginarse que ese tio era capaz de destruir un castillo con un soplido. Rápidamente Sakura fue a recepción en busca de su habitación. Sayonara al buen rollo en plan _''amigos forever''_. El recepcionista le guió hasta su respectivo apartamento y abrió la puerta con unas llaves que le dio Naruto. Y automáticamente busco el biquini en su maleta.

_Ring, ring, tirori, ring ring, tirori._

Una melodía.

No, un politono de móvil.

La chica miro por todos lados, buscando el aparato que causaba ese insoportable y anticuado sonido. Hasta que al fin, observó que _eso_ llamado _música_, más bien ruido, provenía de la maleta de Itachi.

- Genial…- dijo para si la chica. Mejor ignorarlo, no quería estar envuelta en más problemas. Pero seguía sonando y cuando terminaba la llamada, volvía a escucharse.

- ¡Joder!- Exclamó. Y de mala gana registró el maletín negro hasta encontrar el móvil. Precisamente termino la llamada cuando lo tenía en sus manos. En esa pantalla había trece llamadas perdidas. A Sakura no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque de nuevo sonó y sin pensarlo dos veces acepto la llamada.

- ¿Diga?-

* * *

><p>Itachi en esos momentos se cagaba en todo lo que se meneaba. Su móvil, no lo había cogido. Era muy importante, <em>ellos<em> eran muy importantes. Sobre todo…

Un momento. Antes creyó ver una melena rosa pasar rápidamente por su lado… ¿No sería esa mocosa otra vez?

Bufó furioso, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Esperaba que su móvil no hubiese sonado y menos que lo cogiese esa impertinente.

- ¿Diga?- Le temblaba la voz. Nunca hubiese imaginado que la voz que le respondiese fuese tan sensual y masculina.

- Hola, no eres Itachi por lo que escucho… ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó de nuevo. Oh dios mío, parecía un chico de esas de las líneas eróticas que llamaban Ino y ella para reírse a veces. Pero este era mejor que todos. Podría decirse que se parecía a Itachi, solo que normalmente ella nunca escucho su voz en ese tono. ¿Sería su novio que estaba preparado para sexo por teléfono? ¿¡Itachi es gay!

- ¿Hola?-

- ¡Si, si, si! Perdón, pues soy Sakura…-

- Sakura eh… Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿eres amiga de Itachi?-

- No… soy su alumna…- Esto era ridículo. ¿Qué demonios hacia contándole esto a un desconocido?

- Vaya, que curioso. Entonces eres una niña, ¿no?- ¿¡Niña! Ese sustantivo lo usaba Itachi para hacerle sentir inferior a él.

- No, tengo dieciséis años, creo que soy más que eso.- Contestó con toda su mala leche. Sakura se tapó la boca involuntariamente y antes de poder disculparse una sonora carcajada vibro en el altavoz.

- Claro, perdóname. Y dime, ¿esta Itachi por allí?-

- Em… no…-

- ¿Sabes dónde está o cuanto puede tardar?-

- No…-

- Vaya, ¿eres un poco inútil, no?- Sakura se quedo de piedra. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Y encima con ese tono tan meloso y confiado, como si le hubiese dicho un piropo. No cambiaba su forma de hablar y eso le irritaba.

- No soy su novia, ni amiga ni nada por el estilo para saber dónde está.- Aclaré.

- Si no eres nada de eso, ¿Por qué estas allí con el?- Dios…

- Pues porque estamos de viaje y Naruto nos ha invitado y hemos coincidido y… Espera. ¿Quién eres tú? Para empezar no sé quién eres, te estoy contando mi vida y no e-

- ¡SAKURA!- Un grito desbastador la golpeó como una bala, no le dio tiempo de ver de donde procedía, porque el mismo creador de ese grito, estaba en frente de ella y le quitaba el móvil en un hábil y brusco movimiento. Colgó rápidamente. Sakura estaba con los ojos abiertos en par en par, sin comprender.

- ¡ERES IDIOTA!- Le gritó. - ¡NO COGAS EL TELEFONO DE ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOCES!- Gritó aún más fuerte. Sakura se sentía débil.

- No paraba de sonar… pensé que era importante…-

- ¡PENSABAS, PENSABAS Y PENSABAS! ¡Pues no!- Sakura estaba muda.

- No lo hice con mala intención….-

- Claaaaaaro, ¡TU NUNCA HACES NADA CON MALA INTENCIÓN!- Itachi suspiró e intento calmarse. Su estado hacia que todo se volviese oscuro y doloroso. Como si con solo el sonido de su voz, el mundo de Sakura se desmoronase, y no se refería a un sentimiento emotivo sino, algo más profundo y siniestro. Su voz era veneno, y le hacía daño… le daba miedo. – Vete.- Ordenó calmado. Totalmente diferente a como era antes y como es siempre. Pero cuando el apago su incendio, creció uno nuevo el de Sakura.

- ¡NO ES JUSTO!- Gritó. Itachi le miró afiladamente.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto, incrédulo.

- Solo intente ayudar, además, quería hacer las paces, pero tu con ese humor de perros das miedo y yo… no sabía. Al principio intente ignorar el sonido, pero no paraba y pensé que era algo importante…-

- ¿Cómo qué? El trabajo que tengo no es de emergencia y menos en días festivos y que yo sepa no tengo familia de que preocuparme…- Declaró. Sakura se sintió mal por lo último pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir.

- Tu novia o novio… el que me llamo era un chico…- Itachi abrió los ojos.

- Para empezar no tengo novia y el que llamo tampoco es mi novio, no soy gay Sakura. Ese pensamiento es muy directo y maleducado por tu parte.- Entrecerró los ojos con resentimiento y enfado. Al parecer, no le hacía gracia que pensase que era gay.

- De acuerdo… entonces, ¿Quién era?-

- No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora vete de una vez.-

- ¡Tengo que ponerme el biquini!-

- Maldita sea… ¡póntelo! – Acto seguido se dio la vuelta a guardar su móvil en su mochila y Sakura aprovecho para sacarle el dedo. Cabrón. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño a ponerse el biquini, se sentía un poco incómoda de que él estuviese al otro lado de la puerta esperando… un momento, ¿¡esperando!

- Itachi, ¿es que vas a venir a la playa?-

- Si, después de llamar iré enseguida.-

- ¿Y porque me esperas?

- Para acompañarte, no es muy seguro que vayas sola todo el tiempo.-

- Se defenderme, además, no está muy lejos.- Se escuchó una carcajada por parte del moreno.

- Dudo que sepas defenderte de una manada de violadores y si esta algo lejos.- Sakura pensó dos veces antes de decirle algo, y lo mínimo era agradecérselo. ¿Cuándo Itachi Uchiha hacia esa clase de caballerosidades? Aunque ese indirecto machismo le ponía enferma.

- Gracias…-

- No me lo agradezcas y date prisa.- Sakura bufó molesta y empezó a desvestirse. ¿Quién sería el chico que llamo a Itachi? La curiosidad le inundaba. No era su novio, ni de su familia, ni del trabajo. _Maldición, Sakura. Quizás es solo un repartidor o de esos trabajadores de las compañías telefónicas. Pero si solo fuese eso… ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ocultarlo? Y la forma en la que se ha puesto es anormal…_ pensó inquieta.

- ¿Cuánto te queda?- Sakura despertó de sus pensamientos.

- Poco, ya lo tengo puesto solo me falta la-

- ¡Arggh! - Un gruñido por parte de Itachi la asustó.

- ¿Estas bien Itachi?- Preguntó a través de la puerta aun sin abrirla.

- Sakura… vete…- Susurró dolorosamente. Está, atemorizada salió de la habitación en biquini y vio cómo su profesor se retorcía de dolor en el suelo de la habitación.

- ¡Itachi!- Gritó y se arrodillo a su lado intentado consolarle. El moreno estaba encogido en sí mismo y apretando en su pecho.

- Dije….- Y le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza provocándole dolor a la de los ojos claros. – Que te marchases…- No era Itachi, sus ojos resplandecían mas que nunca de un color carmesí. La estrello contra el suelo y se colocó encima de ella.

- Ita-

- No puedo más…- susurró angustiado y sujetando sus dos muñecas con ambas manos, poso sus labios en su pecho y lamio desde ese punto hasta su cuello, donde empezó a dejarle una marca. Sakura gimió e intento zafarse de él, pero pesaba demasiado.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Ayu- Una mano le tapó la boca y le miró a los ojos como si de fuego se tratase. Y cuando abrió levemente sus labios, pudo divisar unos largos colmillos. No podía ser, ¿Itachi era un vampiro?

- Maldita entrometida…- susurró excitado.

* * *

><p>* Rape face: En ingles es cara violador.<p>

*moe: no se muy bien como definirlo, pero son personas con una personalidad demasiado blanda y cursi.

ESPERO QEU OS GUSTEEEEEEEE!


End file.
